Edward II, Holy Luthori Emperor
Edward II (born Edward Pimm) was The Holy Luthori Emperor of All Terra from 2442 to 2501. He assumed the throne when The Act of Succession 2442 took effect, declaring him Emperor after being elected Viceroy in June 2435. His crowning as emperor was made possible after his marriage in 2433 to The Princess Elizabeth, who was Princess Regent in the absence of Richard the Lionheart and of his royal bloodline. Early Life Edward was born a member of a minor noble family in the Holy Empire to Theodore and Eustace Pimm. His family had long lost its wealth and estates after a long line of wastrels, alcoholics and terminal shopping addicts. His father spent much of his life building up Pimm's Fine Beverages, manufacturer of the popular 'Pimm's No. 4', By Royal Appointment. With the coming of prohibition to the Holy Empire, the company was bankrupted, and Edward Pimm deprived of his inheritance. With only a First Class Degree in Majatran Literature, Edward was forced into menial work as a linen washerman. Linen and Pimm's Party The rather eccentric Edward Pimm went on to become leader of the heretofore unknown Linen and Textile Worker's Committee. He quickly dominated the tiny party, which often met in an illegal 'speakeasy' in an old textile mill. Changing the party rapidly away from it's pro-worker, pro-change portfolio, he re-moulded it into the Linen and Pimm's Party. He introduced a strictly traditional middle class Imperial platform, with the crucial difference that it supported the availability of alcohol to all: "One man, boy, woman, dog - one drink!" was a popular slogan in the early days. Over the coming years led the party to a position of moderate prominence in Luthori politics. Later Life After his somewhat controversial marriage into the Luthori Royal Family, the now Prince Edward eventually became Emperor. His later years were marked by advancing senility, and, despite years of prohibition in the Empire, a severe and sustained lack of sobriety. One scandal of the time recalls when the Emperor, at a ball laid on for him by the President of Jelbania, stripped half naked and began singing a bawdy song about hedgehogs. Thankfully this was at a time of French ascendancy in the Jelbanian Republic, and His Majesty's Government averted a diplomatic incident by threatening to invade - the French Jelbanians swiftly backed down. Titles and styles :Titles :* Edward the Second, By the Grace of God, Holy Luthori Emperor of All Terra, Defender of the Faith, &c (1 January 2442–1 April 2501) :* Holy Luthori Emperor's Viceroy (June 2435-June 2439 and June 2440–January 2442) :* Prince Edward of Yodukan (2433–2442) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (2433–2442) :* His Excellency The Rt Hon (June 2435-June 2439 and June 2440–January 2442) :* His Serene Majesty (1 January 2442–1 April 2501) :Primary form of address :* The Hon Edward Pimm (until 2433) :* His Royal Highness Prince Edward of Yodukan (2433–2442) :* His Serene Majesty The Holy Luthori Emperor of All Terra (1 January 2442–1 April 2501) Category:Holy Luthori Emperors Category:Luthorian people and politicians